


The End of...

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, Post-Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, What-If
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: What-if文，是對EoT結局的改寫，共有三種結尾。角色死亡注意。PS. 最後一篇是HE請不用擔心-





	The End of...

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇超過6年的遠古舊文  
> 天啊我好懷念當初如此熱愛Doctor Who的時光  
>   
> 2018/4/24：用詞修繕與錯字更新  
>   
> 

**【The End of...】**  
  
  
　　 ** _起點_**  
  
　　如果說，當Doctor回顧過往，發現他此生承受過最重的重量竟來自於一把普通左輪手槍，以往他或許會自嘲：「我可沒軟弱得只能握音速起子。」Doctor橫越過時空無數次，見識過各種不同武器、來自於各種不同種族、分散於不同象限，一把人類製的普通左輪手槍不算什麼。縱使他堅決反對暴力，但僅僅只是拿著它，還是很輕易的。  
  
　　如今，他發現自己錯了。  
  
　　當Doctor感受著手心裡那金屬寒度、看見Master站在槍口前，眼裡閃爍著自信、更多的卻是悲傷時，一切都不再容易。他曾那麼果斷地將Family of Blood四人丟進永恆深淵，曾那麼果斷地將整個家鄉鎖進Time Lock內，曾那麼果斷地把Rose留在平行世界，但他無法、也不想，將子彈果斷地送進Master眉心。  
  
　　「你永遠沒膽這麼做，懦夫。」Master強忍前一秒才剛被族人摒棄的打擊，試圖用言語刺激Doctor，但Doctor不會中計，他見識過Master眼底的掙扎太多次了，而那正是現在映於那人瞳孔上的、一點青棕色與數不盡的倔強。  
  
　　Doctor在Rassilon與Master之間總共猶豫了兩次。一邊是連結，一邊是脅迫，他無法兩邊都顧全，也無法試著不自私。Doctor使盡全力讓自己手指不顫抖，他也的確做到了。在強大壓力下，他的手心穩若磐石，只有上膛聲在耳邊回響，伴隨著大地的撼動，一同逼近無法抉擇的他。  
  
　　然後他轉向Master。那人直視他，表情寫滿震驚與背叛。他看進Master瞳孔裏，猜測未來將會如何發展。  
  
　　我就要死了。Doctor想。  
  
　　然而，這個選擇會是值得的。  
  
　　於是他對Master輕聲說：Get out of the way。就在那人跳開的瞬間，他壓下扳機，讓擊發聲在耳邊炸裂。  
  
　　強光轉瞬席捲世界，而Doctor已經準備好，迎接那唯一的結局。  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _1\. 如果，Master向後退一步……_  **  
  
　　當Doctor睜開眼時，全身疼得像是火燒。他猜自己必定是短暫暈過去了，那白得幾乎吞噬視野的強光與滿地玻璃碎片成了記憶中最後一個景色。現在前者消逝了，後者還留在身下，他隱約感覺到有蒼藍在閃爍，裡頭夾雜一抹難以辨認的淡金色。  
  
　　Doctor費了很大力氣才從地上爬起來。有鑒於雙掌都被玻璃割傷，他必須強忍碎片刺進血肉裡的疼痛才得以站起。一抬頭，滿地凌亂就收進眼裡，房間當初的華貴相貌如今破敗不堪，而這典型的終曲景象並不怎麼令他在意，反之，一件難以置信的事情吸引了Doctor注意力。  
  
　　「我還活著？」  
  
　　他聽見聲音自喉頭流出，下一刻又被吞沒在寂靜中。他愣了一下，尚未運轉過來的腦袋像隻迷失羔羊，現實則是他急著找到入口的牧場。  
  
　　「我還活著？」  
  
　　於是Doctor又重覆一遍，這次少了疑惑、多了欣喜。他的雙手仍在發疼，血液緩緩流出，肋骨折了一根，臉頰有幾處擦傷，就連他最寶貝的西裝也捲皺、污穢不堪還佈滿玻璃渣，但這些都是回到TARDIS後可以修正的事，重要的是他還活著、還在呼吸，而且不需重生也能繼續活下去。  
  
　　「喔，天啊，」他吞嚥。聲線顫抖。喜悅令他徹底沖昏頭。「我還活著……我還活著！」  
  
　　這股雀躍卻沒持續很久。話語剛落，突如其來的呻吟便闖進耳膜內。Doctor的笑容瞬間僵硬了──他回想起剛醒來時的景象：有蒼藍在不遠處閃爍，其中夾雜著一抹難以辨認的淡金色──不。  
  
　　他轉身，看見Master躺在不遠處地板上。鮮血四濺。  
  
　　Doctor立刻衝到Master身邊跪下，哪怕這些大動作讓肢體疼痛萬分。Master顯眼的金髮如今偏銀，呼吸也急促得過分。Doctor小心翼翼的墊起Master頸部，接著托住上半身、想把他扶起來。  
  
　　「別做，」Master緊閉雙眼，強忍全身劇痛說出這個字。他的軀殼如今已瀕臨極限，在對Rassilon用完最後一點能量後，虛弱得隨時都可能瓦解。  
  
　　「我能救你的，Master，我能救你。」Doctor仍試圖搬動他，那聲音此刻已毫無喜悅，甚至可謂惶恐。這讓Master不禁想起復活前的記憶：在那消失的一年結束後，Doctor哭著求他重生，但在腦中早已失序瘋狂的鼓聲引導下，Master笑著說不。  
  
　　現在，此景幾乎能和那天互相重疊，差別只在於Doctor尚未哽咽，而地點已非空中。事實上，對於Master來說，這些記憶的間隔只有短短幾天而已，可對Doctor來說卻已過去好幾個月，甚至好幾年。這讓他不禁猜測：在他死去這麼久的時間裡，Doctor都做了些什麼？  
  
　　Doctor近乎絕望的嘗試打斷了Master思緒。傷口在搬遷下更加疼痛，他差點尖叫出聲。於是他再次對Doctor開口，這次不再拐彎抹角。  
  
　　「別白費力氣，Doctor。我快死了。」  
  
　　頓時沉默籠罩著兩人，像冰霜緊密而結實。  
  
　　Doctor面色蒼白，張嘴想說些什麼，數秒過去後，卻只發出幾個毫無意義的單音，又默默闔上嘴。Master枕在Doctor大腿上，雙眼微瞇，試圖忽略內臟衰竭的痛苦。天空在他之上，陽光透過破裂天窗灑落進來，然那光線縱使燦爛奪目，卻不比體內持續閃爍的藍光搶眼。  
  
　　Master不能重生了。這次不行。  
  
　　透過Doctor的表情，Master明白他知道這件事，否則他會像上次一樣要求他重生。這不是個擁有完整功能的Timelord軀體，他們也沒有足夠時間找出令他完整的方法，於是只剩一條路可走：死亡。  
  
　　很顯然的，這個認知讓Doctor徹底茫然了。縱使沒有表現在臉上或肢體上，但他是如此了解Doctor，以致於理解了這個男人的沉默代表什麼。  
  
　　「嘿，」他偏頭，對上Doctor視線。Rassilon最後一擊令他右肩缺了塊角，鮮血從裡面流出來，染紅了Doctor的棕色褲管。Master忽略疼痛，用輕鬆的語調說：「你想知道一件事嗎？」  
  
　　Doctor沒有回應，只是將手掌輕輕覆上他髮絲，一遍又一遍來回摩娑。Master接著說下去：「我腦海中的鼓聲不見了。」  
  
　　這句話並沒有讓情況好轉。事實上，Doctor在勉強扯開一個不怎麼好看的微笑後，突然崩潰了。他伏下身抱住Master，淚水不停自眼角滑落，嘴裡喃喃說著那些他們都知道不可能實現的話：我們可以一起去旅行。我們可以一起在宇宙間遨遊、，我們可以再一次……  
  
　　那哭聲比Master聽過的任何一次都悲痛。雖然他無法得知Doctor在他死後過著什麼樣的生活，但有一點能確定，那是孤獨的。於是在即將離開前，Master微抿嘴角，閉上雙眼，對Doctor說出他可能是此生唯一一次的妥協。他說：我允許你把我葬在地球上。  
  
　　至少那樣能確保你經常拜訪我，不是嗎？  
  
　　最後在寂靜之下，Master終於停止呼吸。這次沒有鼓聲相隨。  
  
　　後來，Doctor的確這麼做了。他把Master葬在全英國最美麗的海角，就在靠近Cardiff不遠的一個鄉村邊緣。那是一個廣闊又寧靜的地方，陽光反射在海水上，就像蒼藍間夾雜著一抹難以察覺的淡金色，美麗又深沉。  
  
　　然而Doctor並沒完成他另一個承諾。一次也沒有。  
  
　　自從那天過後，他再也不曾踏足地球。  
  
　　再也不。

  
  
  
  
  
 ** _2\. 如果，Rassilon搶先一步……_  **  
  
　　當Master睜開眼時，全身骨骼疼得像要碎裂。他能感覺指尖末梢傳回一股空虛感，是那種每次發出藍光時都幾乎將他吞沒的飢餓。  
  
　　在方才強光席捲後，Master雖向後躲開子彈、卻因旋即而來的震盪撞上牆壁。那力道不大，卻令他暈眩了幾秒鐘。等到睜開眼後，他最不希望發生的事就出現面前──  
  
　　Time Lock即將關閉。而Rassilon將Doctor擊倒了。  
  
　　那瞬間，寒顫從尾椎直竄上來。Master無法相信Doctor會倒下，還是在Rassilon手下。族人的容貌逐漸消失在白光內，而Master來不及趕上，只能眼睜睜看著家鄉再次消失於視野之中。  
　　Doctor。  
  
　　一回想起Doctor，Master立刻蹲下去檢查對方傷勢。可他還沒開始檢查身體完整與否，就透過抵上鼻前的指尖得知了壞消息。  
  
　　Doctor沒有呼吸了。  
  
　　「Doctor？」Master大力搖動那人身體，回應卻是令人作嘔的寂靜。那人的西裝外套仍完整扣在胸前，音速起子則插在口袋裡，雙眼是失焦的暗棕色。Master不死心地又呼喚一次，之後第二次、第三次、第四次……當事情來到第五次時，他明白是怎麼回事了。  
  
　　Doctor死了。  
  
　　領悟的那瞬間，Master只能發愣。他看著眼前的男人，姿勢不自然得像斷線木偶，而他不知道為何突然像個瘋子般笑了。這一切就像是個無趣的惡作劇，而他甚至不知道該怎麼命令遊戲結束。他趴在Doctor的屍體上瘋狂大笑，幾乎滲出淚水。  
  
　　就那麼一瞬間，一切都離他遠去。  
  
　　鼓聲。Gallifrey。族人。Doctor。一切都不復存在。  
  
　　諷刺的是，並不是所有事情都離開了，閃爍著猙獰光芒的饑餓感仍留在Master身上。尋回理智後，Master提起精神、用一旁找到的污穢白布把Doctor包裹起來，再運用音速起子的振動頻率找到了TARDIS，將兩人拖上船。  
  
　　踏上TARDIS那刻，Master充滿了茫然。他甚至都不知道該如何運用這項戰利品。宇宙中再沒有任何一個地方他渴望前往，也沒有任何一個時空他渴望停留。於是一陣沉默後，他所能做的事只剩下把Doctor移到冷藏棺，然後站回控制台前思考要去哪裡將屍體下葬。  
  
  
　　起初，Master考慮葬在地球。可在遠離那個地方無數星系後，他無法說服自己再度踏上那一夕之間剝奪他一切的地方，於是Master考慮將Doctor葬在某個遙遠小行星上。根據資料顯示，那是個沒有生物、尚存好幾十億年壽命、以及上面開滿了美麗冰霜花的行星。他可以靜靜地將Doctor放在柔軟披霜草原上，任由他沉睡，永遠不會腐敗，也永遠不會被破壞。  
  
　　可Master沒有那麼做。當他試圖去搬運Doctor的屍體時，發現自己無法克制地在門前吐了出來。他默默駛離了這個星球，尋找下一個地點。  
  
　　除了將Doctor下葬之外，Master還有另一件事情要做，就是找到恢復身體的方法。幸運地，在繞行到第三象限時、他發現某個星球所生產的原物料能藉由調和來平衡體內缺陷。唯一的麻煩就是：那個星球上有生命體。  
  
　　Master耗費了一整週與那星球周旋。鑒於身體虛弱，他盡量保持局面安全，對方卻屢屢消耗他的耐性。最後，在生理與心理都瀕臨極限下，Master無法再等待下去，決定直接殲滅該物種。事情一如既往的簡單：他降落在地表上，將身體復原，破壞星球環境系統，再回到TARDIS上。這甚至不算屠殺，因為那群生物愚蠢得連己方被敵人滲透軍事系統都毫不知情，只能算是自身愚昧下的犧牲品罷了。  
  
　　但當他終於將身體修復好，準備飛離那顆不知名星球並計算著離毀滅還剩下幾分鐘時，Master走回TARDIS前，一下子愣住了。  
  
　　TARDIS維持著藍色電話亭的長相。  
  
　　那瞬間，反胃感猛地襲來。Master強壓下不適感，匆匆走進TARDIS內並飛離行星。縱使腦內鼓聲已不復存在，另一個新音節卻開始繚繞不去。  
  
　　那聲音叫囂著：Doctor。Doctor。Doctor。  
  
  
  
　　恢復身體後，Master終於能更專注地尋找埋葬的星球上。饑餓感如今回歸正常，他也漸漸能克服對電話亭的陰影。在那之後他又找了好幾個地點，一個是充滿橘色浪潮的水性星球，一個是帶有水藍色森林的遼闊行星，還有一個上面覆蓋了滿坑滿谷的紫百合，另一個則是高聳著冰砌懸崖。  
  
　　他將TARDIS降落在每個星球上。在空曠樹林間獨自漫步，在綿延花叢裡享受花香，在懸崖邊緣眺望雲海，然後一次又一次的回到TARDIS，遠離此地。  
  
　　沒有一個星球符合Timelord的格調。他無法就這樣將族人丟棄在這種地方。於是Master繼續找尋，沿途統治星系或毀滅艦隊。他依然沒有飛回地球所在的區域，那是他死都不想再見的星球。  
  
　　在拜訪過第一百一十七個星球後，某天夜晚裡，Master將TARDIS開到一處星系邊緣。那裡正在形成一顆新星，他看著渾沌內有股引力將粉塵捲起，接著慢慢纏繞成圓形。巨大冰石被引力拉過去、互相敲擊，最後磨成合適的形狀，永恆砌入核心裡。  
  
　　這緩慢而優雅的過程令Master看走了神，原本捧著茶杯的手突然垂下來。瓷杯隨動作飄出門外，緩緩浮在宇宙間，紅茶則向外飛濺，朝富有引力的新星滑去。  
  
　　突然地，那個名字冒上喉頭。像深夜寂靜中總會擄獲他的小小鬼魂，徘徊在空氣之間。  
  
　　Master看向新星，不自覺地喊出那名字。  
  
　　Doctor。  
  
　　自從離開地球後，Master已經很久沒再說話了。他所去之處皆是無人之地，而且總是獨自一人。再度說話讓他感覺嗓子有些啞。他又向前方喊了一聲Doctor，這次更大聲一點，更清楚一點。然後就像著迷了一樣，Master喊出第二聲，第三聲，第四聲，第五聲……享受那聲音在喉間震動的感覺。瓷杯仍在飄遠。  
  
　　最終，當Master意識到時，他發現自己正在哽咽。  
  
　　他朝著空無一人的宇宙，喊出一個早已消逝的名字。  
  
  
  
　　抵達第五百九十三個行星時， Master發現TARDIS不再排斥他了。雖然它偶爾還是會對Master粗暴的行為不滿，但Master愈來愈少與人接觸、TARDIS也愈來愈少機會能鬧脾氣。現在的Master每天早上都會先從螢幕上挑出一個星球，在吃完早餐後降落於目標上觀光。黃昏前他會回到TARDIS內、駛離星球，接著將船固定於引力軌道上繞行，吃晚餐。  
  
　　好幾個月前，Doctor放在控制台旁的手機響了一次。Master還記得當他接起來時，一個女聲猛地呼喊「Doctor！」讓他嚇得立刻掛斷。Master一點都不想去認識Doctor的女伴們，一點都不想，但掛斷後不久，Master發現自己的好奇心開始悄悄滋長。  
  
　　或許是太少與人接觸的關係導致，那晚，他向TARDIS要求調出以前使用者的影像紀錄，從最開頭開始看起，捕捉那個數百年前的身影。  
  
  
  
　　肉體年齡大約五十歲時，Master已經拜訪超過三千個星球。內心有警訊提醒他準備重生，但Master不予理會。他依舊維持著數年來的生活模式：每天起床後挑個目標，吃完早餐在行星上漫步，黃昏前回到TARDIS，然後駛離星球。睡前，他會調閱一些影像紀錄，看Doctor是如何站在控制台前與TARDIS對話，與同伴們嬉鬧談天。  
  
　　他察覺自己變了。  
  
　　不再是被鼓聲所支配的瘋狂Timelord，也不再是充滿毀滅慾的偏執狂。雖然他三不五時還是會忍不住毀滅一些東西，卻已收斂許多。他甚至都不確定自己還是那個令人聞風喪膽的Master，畢竟能夠叫他這個名字的人，早已不在世上。  
  
　　而在十多年前、剛失去Doctor沒多久時，Master甚至一度被這個想法逼瘋。他著魔似地研擬計畫，想利用TARDIS回到當年Doctor死的地方干涉時間線。他甚至做好了萬全準備來對付麻煩的Time Reapers，也準備好足夠材料把TARDIS再度改造成謬論機。一切的一切都準備好了，最後，Master卻沒這麼做。  
  
　　謬論會將他們困在同一個時間線，永遠無法離開也無法暫停。Master知道讓Doctor失去自由比殺死他更為殘酷，而他們永遠是敵人、他依舊會被拋棄，事實無法改變。  
  
　　Master經常回想起那年在地球上，Doctor邀請他一同遨遊宇宙的場景。  
  
　　「我不知道我失去了鼓聲會變得怎麼樣。」那時，Master告訴Doctor，而Doctor沉默一下後，回答：「想想我沒有你會變得怎麼樣吧。」  
  
　　如今，Master發現這句話該死的刺人。  
  
  
  
　　六十歲時，Master總算鼓起勇氣進入冷藏棺。那天早上當他起床梳洗時，赫然發現頭髮已是全白，對於時間的恐懼頓時溜回心裡。六十歲差不多是該重生的年齡了，Master卻始終無法讓自己準備好。那就像場自殺，而他無法想像現在的自己死去後，未來會是什麼樣子。  
  
　　於是那天下午，Master深思許久後，終於決定拜訪那十幾年來一直被他封鎖在TARDIS深處的冷藏棺。進到房間內的第一刻，淡淡白氣便從門縫洩出，房中是完全潔白的，什麼雜物都沒有，只有一個容器擺在中央，裡面躺著Doctor。Master走到Doctor身邊，盡力壓制那股反胃感，然後跪坐在旁，試著直視那人臉龐。  
  
　　歲月不曾刻劃在那低溫的臉頰上，Doctor仍像最初那樣年輕、纖瘦與高挺。  
  
　　「你知道嗎，Doctor，」Master低語。他現在每天都會練習對自己說話，所以聲音沒那麼啞。「你的確跟我一起旅行了，到過那麼多地方。」  
  
  
  
　　七十歲那年，Master已經拜訪超過七千個星球。他的身體逐漸衰弱，頭髮也完全轉換成蒼白。某天夜晚，當他拜訪完第七千二百四十二個星球、準備上床睡覺時，TARDIS突然發出溫和的橘光籠罩他全身。  
  
　　那一刻，Master感覺胸腔裡有什麼東西收緊了。他知道TARDIS是什麼意思，縱使他們才短短相處二十多年，卻成了彼此唯一的依靠。TARDIS是在警告他，警告結局即將來臨。「我知道，」Master垂下眼，看著自己擺在控制台旁佈滿皺紋的手指。「我的時候快到了。」  
  
　　那晚，Master拿起擱置於台面邊緣的藍色音速起子，握緊它靠在椅子上坐了一整夜。做決定的時候到了。他的身體太過虛弱，不是重生就是等死。  
  
　　那晚，Master回想起很多往事。其中一件是多年前當連結建立起來時、Doctor手持左輪手槍，站在他面前的景象。他仍能記起Doctor當時的眼神、站姿，以及臉上那幾道傷口。他曾經以為自己唯一的目標就是毀了對方，現在他才發覺，事實遠不相同。  
  
　　二十多年了。這趟變調的旅行。  
  
　　事實是，他發瘋似的想念Doctor。  
  
  
  
　　一星期後，Master一大早就起了床，到控制台前輸入新座標。他穿上多年前那套黑色西裝──很顯然Doctor在他第一次死後將衣服留在櫥櫃裡──等待抵達目的地。TARDIS開始搖晃、震動，一如第一天駕馭時的狀況。在通過長長的時空傳輸後，他們終於抵達這顆行星。  
  
　　走下樓梯、打開木門，一顆水藍色並帶著翠綠的巨大星球就這麼出現在眼前。  
  
　　那是剛穩定不久的地球。  
  
　　由於尚未有巨大隕石衝撞過，陸地仍維持美麗的裂圓形覆蓋在海洋上。太陽遮掩於地球身後，讓它像上了一層淡淡光環。  
  
　　這麼多年後，Master終究回到這裡，回到這塊失去一切的地方。  
  
　　他走回控制台前，設定最後一趟飛行航道。縱使對他來說這裡並沒有太多美好回憶，但他知道除了Gallifrey之外，這裡是最適合Doctor的終點站。  
  
　　坐在控制台旁輪椅上的，正是剛被解凍的Doctor。那容貌仍維持二十多年前的年輕，雙眼靜閉著，表情安祥。TARDIS在確認目標後默默偏離航道，朝地球後方飛過去，它並沒有對Master的座標提出異議，很顯然也接受了這個選擇。  
  
　　地球總有一天會充滿生物，充滿文明。縱使Doctor總相信人類是善良的，Master不願冒這個風險讓Timelord的遺骸在未來被人類尋找到並褻瀆，因此他將座標設在不遠處的太陽核心裡，讓兩人朝光點慢慢駛進。  
  
　　「你看，我們快到了。」  
  
　　Master將手放在Doctor肩膀上， TARDIS的保護膜能令他能直視太陽，卻不會被燒毀視網膜。  
  
　　「在遙遠的地方化成光芒守護人類，我猜你會喜歡這種愚蠢的想法吧。」  
  
　　而後，在抵達終點之前，Master感受暖度灑落在臉頰上，淡淡地笑了。  
  
　　站在強光前，Master微瞇起眼睛。結束前一秒，他彷彿看到當年的Doctor就站在眼前，手中正拿著左輪手槍，眼神帶著不容置疑的堅信，對他輕聲說出──  
  
  
  
  
 ** _3\. 如果，Doctor即時伸出雙手……_  **  
  
　　當Doctor醒過來時，Time Lock已經關上。玻璃碎片沾滿整個背部，刺得像要把皮刮下來。雖然這些疼痛幾乎要了他的老命，但當他收緊雙手、發現那人確確實實被抱在懷裡後，他鬆了口氣。  
  
　　半分鐘前，Master向前攻擊Rassilon，Doctor看著Time Lock逐漸縮小、幾乎要將Master籠罩進光圈，內心閃過一絲警訊。他強忍撞向地板的暈眩感，起身把Master拉回，雙手緊緊抱著那人腹部向後一躺，千鈞一髮避開被強光吞沒的機會。  
  
　　Master大概是在撞擊後昏迷了，尚未有甦醒跡象。值得慶幸的是，他不再閃爍藍光，Doctor猜想或許是Rassilon的手套能量在擊中Master時意外被吸收了，畢竟Rassilon的武器是用來對付生物細胞的，那對於現在細胞扭曲的Master來說正好是絕佳補償。  
  
　　Doctor將手指覆上Master臉頰邊緣，輕輕撫過耳際。他感受那股體溫在指尖流竄，躺在懷裡的重量比任何一分疼痛都真切。終於，他再一次的抱住了Master，而這次沒有人會死去，也沒有人會離開。  
  
　　等到Master醒後，Doctor想不出事情會如何發展。他猜Master或許將繼續瘋狂，又或在連結斷裂後變回了正常模樣，但無論是哪種結果他都不在乎，只要他們仍活著就好。只要Master這次活下來就好。  
  
　　收緊手臂，他把下巴抵在金色髮絲間，等待甦醒那刻到來。  
  
　　現在，他擁有一切。  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  如果要我說，在上一次默默退圈前最熱愛的CP是什麼，我想就是他們倆了。  
>   
> 雖然10th Doctor不算我最喜歡的Doctor（事實上我最愛第九代）但他跟Master之間的糾葛讓我當初哭光了好多盒衛生紙，現在回頭一看，已經過去這麼多年了。  
>   
> 說我是膽小鬼吧，我至今沒有看過11th之後的DW。也許從始至終，我都只是想要那麼一個What-if吧  
>   
> 


End file.
